


Lion and Hound(or puppy?)

by CodyTheLion



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I've always wanted to do this, Implied Relationships, They wouldn't declare themselves lovers, They're Lovers, Well - Freeform, WheeSa is The Softest Ship Ever, Wheesa - Freeform, but really, i'm excited, relationship dynamics, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyTheLion/pseuds/CodyTheLion
Summary: Many expected Hwasa to be the beast; feisty and rough, strong and fierce. Yet as Hwasa finds herself a friend, a particular puppy that she collared herself to, she got to explore a side of herself that even she had never known existed.ORMy own interpretation of how WheeSa's relationship dynamics actually are-- either in public, or within confines or their own privacy; versus how the world sees them. Also, I'm completely invested in their relationship. I will fight you.PLUS; I believe in the power of fluff and angstFINALLY; I'm bad at writing fics.





	1. Prologue

Hyejin looked at Wheein like she was her whole world. She was more than certain that there can be no one who understands Wheein more than her. She can be certain that this adorable little fluff is actually just another sad old soul whom she must protect at all cost because oh my lord she will punch anyone who dares to hurt this little puppy with the cutest dimples and her adorable moon eyes that disappears when she smiles.

 

And when Hyejin was alone at home, and needed company, she would go over to Wheein’s uninvited because she was the only who has that special privilege. It was a difficult privilege to obtain, but it was one that she treasured greatly. She would bring stories and news, she would bring conversations with her, and she would bring food to make sure her friend eats. Hyejin would lay on the couch and laze around Wheein’s apartment as her munchkin kitty demands for attention from his owner. Hyejin would check up on her once in a while to ensure her regular dose of social contact and face-to-face human interaction.

 

Hyejin is at her most content state when she sees Wheein distracted. She had come to an understanding, over the past few years that Wheein doesn’t believe in happiness. It is a sad philosophy to live by, but it is one that Wheein has found herself to be most stable to go about her life with, mentally and emotionally. And Hyejin would support Wheein regardless of her core principles, as long as Wheein is okay. Hyejin decided then that her friend has the strongest and wisest soul she has ever known and grown to understand.

“It’s stupid to chase for happiness,” Wheein said one day when she caught Hwasa staring at her quietly, “this so called happiness is temporary, and pointless. It will always leave you even more broken after the illusion of happiness ends,” she explained, staring at her mug of hot cocoa. “If anything, Hyejin-ie, they are just distractions from sadness,” she looked up into Hyejin’s eyes. And in them, the younger one found a tired soul longing to be free of this worldly chains. She said nothing, but nodded in understanding. If that is so, then she decided she will do everything she can to make sure her best friend can find distraction from her sadness whenever she needs them.

 

Hyejin and Wheein one day decided to go on a vacation together; a trip to a country that they would enjoy the sun while harsh winter came over South Korea. They went to New Zealand, just the two of them. They had planned their trip for weeks; Wheein was excited to see New Zealand’s beautiful landscapes and just going on a road trip in their four wheeled ride; while Hyejin being equally as excited to spend their time together trying out different foods and enjoying the sunny weather. “Thank you for this, Hyejin-ie,” Wheein said suddenly, when they were tucked in under the duvet of their double bed in the air BnB that they found over the internet. “I know I said that I don’t believe in happiness. But these days, I feel this sense of gratefulness by just being with you, where one would usually feel happy,” she confessed. Hyejin tried to understand the concept. This strange girl, with her strange, beautiful mind, and her strange way of living her life and her depressing coping mechanisms to adapt to it; she had just confessed to her that spending time with her was the closest she could get to being happy; being grateful for the opportunity. To her, that was the highest praise a person could expect from Wheein. Hyejin reached out for her hand and whispered softly, assuring Wheein that she, too, was having fun. That she, too, was grateful, for the chance to be with her and experiencing this together. Wheein was not one for physical contact. She’s not the type to be affectionate with her friends; but in that moment, she allowed herself to be taken care of, to be loved by her best friend. Wheein gave Hyejin her first smile, the kind that Hyejin learned as time goes on to be one that was an exceptionally rare show of genuine raw emotion only reserved for her and those whom she lets herself be vulnerable to. Hyejin was surprised at the smile; so she replied by caressing Wheein’s hand gently and let the silence float through the air in a comfortable warmth.

 

Sometimes Hyejin couldn’t help herself from watching her best friend and analysing her deeply. It baffles her to no end how such a solemn, quiet soul could be so passionate about bringing joy to the world. She thought her friend was literally, a walking irony. Every time she sees Wheein feeding the strays, she always wondered what was going through her mind. Every time Wheein silently sneaks in a few coins into a homeless person’s empty coffee cup, she wondered if Wheein thought life was just as unfair to everyone and whether she had been making enemies with the concept of ‘fate’ as well, and maybe even with god himself. Hyejin thought Wheein probably understood her own despair at an incredibly intimate and nuanced level that she has an intense amount of empathy; she, above everyone else, wouldn’t want others to experience the same things as she did, nor would she want them to have the same realization as she had, much less even having the same views in life as hers. Wheein, more than anyone, probably understood how lonely that is. It was then that Hyejin thought Wheein was utterly beautiful, for wanting so much happiness for the people around her; when she herself had so little happiness to give in the first place. Hyejin knew then that she would spend the rest of her days with Wheein forever.


	2. The Lioness

When Wheein first met Hyejin, homeroom had just ended. It was the first class of the year, and every student had to go up front to introduce themselves. Jung Wheein was the last to speak up when the bell rung, so she said her introductions and removed herself from the front of the class. Her straight, dark hair cascaded down her shoulders gently as her fingers brushed them back. She walked over to her seat in the middle of the class and sat down, clearly bored and not at all concerned about what her classmates were doing at the moment. That was when she saw the short haired woman, walking over to her desk with precise movement and fierce confidence. Despite being the one sitting, Wheein kept her chin up and ensured firm eye contact while the woman approached her.

“Hey. I like you. Would you be my friend?” It was an interesting sight to behold. Wheein could’ve sworn that the girl just now was seconds away from punching her lights out. But now? She looked almost timid, bashful and even humble could be considered a more accurate description; as if she acknowledged Wheein's existence with respect. Her expression stayed aloof, but she was fascinated nonetheless.

“Sure. What’s your name?”

“Ahn Hyejin. You?”

“Jung Wheein.” She was just asking for the sake of formalities, Wheein knew. There's no way Hyejin would’ve forgotten her introduction just seconds ago 

“You intrigue me, Wheein-sshi.”

Wheein swallowed, mouth gone dry, “I'm not that interesting.”

“Funny,” a flicker of smile touched Hyejin’s lips, and a gaze that never wavered caught Wheein’s attention. “Uninteresting people generally don't have to say that.”

She had to get out-- right now. A step closer and bending down lower, and she was mesmerized.

“What are you trying so hard to hide?” Hyejin murmured softly.

“I’m not hiding anythi--” Wheein was about to reciprocate only to be interrupted by the next teacher who came in. The girl smiled fondly and walked back to her own seat. Although Wheein was slightly weirded out by Hyejin’s sudden attack, she didn’t take it personally. In a way, she also thought Hyejin was an interesting, confident person, although she did give off a weird vibe. She assumed that it wouldn’t hurt to have a person with that kind of aura to be around her. She might end up hating her guts, or she might end up having her as a strong side kick and take over the school, she thought, chuckling lowly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Hyejin is the cutest shit ever.
> 
> Finals are next week. When something important is close, I tend to be rebellious with myself and write more because I don't want to study. Let's see if that works out this time as well.


	3. The Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm back. So I wanted to make it clear that this is a work of fiction and is in no way related to Wheein's real life.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> If you think my content is worthy or your criticism and subscription, please feel free to do so.

There was silence in the room as they stood a few meters apart. Hyejin stared at Wheein, taking in her appearance at the moment. The whole hallway was empty as the two stayed back in class that spring day, a little later in the evening than usual. If it were any other day, Hyejin would’ve been mesmerised by the setting sun rays that bathed one side of Wheein’s face. She would’ve marvelled at her brilliant hazel eyes that were dilating and constricting, adjusting to the sun’s light. She would’ve commented on Wheein’s brilliant hair that appeared a beautiful bronze colour beneath the deceiving red hue. But the intense glare Wheein was giving her at the time was bringing chills down her spine.

 

What should she do? Stern or gentle approach?

 

Wheein brushed her hair back and folded her arms. She looked away.

 

“Wheein-ah…”

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t do this,” Hyejin pleaded.

 

“I’m fine, Hyejin.” She replied, turning her head away and brushing her hair out of her face again. Hyejin recognised that as something Wheein would do if she has something in her mind, something that irritates her.

 

“You can say that, but you can’t possibly be telling me that this...” Hyejin went up to her to grab her wrist, only to reveal her milky white arm stained by purples and reds and angry veins; the girl hissed in pain, “...is normal.”

 

Wheein quickly snatched her hand off and backed away, forming a tight fist and tucked it in her folded arms once more. “It was a slight miscalculation. I thought I had him under control--”

 

“Well clearly you haven’t, seeing yourself in such a state,” she scoffed a humorless laugh.

 

“He didn’t mean to!”

 

“Do you take me for a fool Wheein-sshi?”

 

“I’m not some weak girl that needs protection.”

 

“I’m not saying that you are!”

 

“Well, it really is none of your fucking business isn’t it, Ahn Hyejin!”

 

“Look,” Hyejin inhaled. Her fingers went up to massage the bridge of her nose, “I’m your friend, Wheein-ah. Not your enemy,” she tried again, gently this time. “I’m here to help you.”

 

“I can handle it on my own.” Wheein muttered under her breath, cursing her own body for betraying the strong front that she was putting up at the sound of Hyejin’s concerned voice.

 

Hyejin walked a few steps to her. “I have no doubt that you can. I’ve seen you do it. You can control the student council just by snapping your fingers.” Hyejin gave a small, endearing smile at that. “But you and me, we are a team, remember?”

 

Another step.

 

Wheein still refused to make eye contact, still looking at the ground, still gritting her teeth and Hyejin could see her jaw clenching and unclenching.

 

“Wheein-ah…” Directly in front of her now, she coaxed her folded arms off and pried her fist open, seeing the marks there on her skin. “You are a strong woman, no doubt about it,” her hand gently traced over the blues and purples, “but your brother needs to go to jail.” Hyejin whispered.

 

“You don’t understand…” Wheein mumbled back. “He was just a little too drunk last night.”

 

Hyejin’s travelling fingers lingered on the darkest shade of purple. “He hurt you.” she whispered.

 

Wheein shook her head from side to side.

 

“He has been hurting you and your mom for months now.”

 

Another reluctant headshake and Wheein looked like she was in pain.

 

“He is the breadwinner of the family…” Wheein politely removed herself from Hwasa, and rubbed the length of her own arm up and down. Hyejin had never seen her look so vulnerable, so incredibly… human. “My family, my mother, dongsaeng and I, we rely too much on him. He pays the bills in our house. He c-can’t go to ja--... He--... He must’ve been so pressured to take care of us ever since dad left maybe that’s why--”

 

Hyejin cooed and shushed her.

 

Wheein choked a sob, “He’s my brother, Hyejin-ah. We used to make mud castles and drew our dream houses together.”

 

Hyejin stayed close and rubbed her back in slow circles, an attempt to ease the crying woman.

 

“He used to call me every day...” her voice cracked and her tears would not stop no matter how hard she willed it to, “...to make sure I was studying well. And we used to run around the house pretending every table and chair and sofas were performance stages.”

 

“But ever since my dad left…”

 

“Shh…”

 

“This is all dad’s fault.” Wheein spat out and slammed one of her fist on the table next to her. “If he hadn’t been such an irresponsible father, oppa wouldn’t have--” her voice cracked and she was unable to finish the sentence as tears travelled down her cheeks uncontrollably. Hyejin watched her take her moment in silence. She wouldn't have thought it to be this complicated.

 

Wheein laughed a dry laugh after a few painful seconds of silent sobbing. “I'm such a mess, aren't I?”

 

“No, Wheein-ah.” Hyejin instinctively pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her temple. “No, you're doing so well. I'm so proud of you.” That was the first time Hyejin and Wheein hugged each other; she never noticed this before, but she realised that within one year of friendship, they've never been as intimate as how they were at the moment. And it made her wonder how long it had been since Wheein had suffered on her own; how long did Wheein shoulder all of those responsibilities by herself; how long had she actually wanted to just hide her face in someone's neck as the sun politely gave them the privacy that they needed. Hyejin breathed slowly and wrapped her arms around Wheein’s torso, stroking her hair and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. Wheein’s trust issues made sense now that Hyejin knew of her father’s abandonment. And Hyejin would let her know right there and then that she will never do what her father did, and that she would never break like how her brother did. Her grip tightened slightly and she promised that to herself. It is one of their first biggest non verbal form of communication that they both thankfully understood, and appreciated from each other. It was the first time Wheein could actually learn to trust again; it marked the beginning of her healing.


	4. The Dream

“Hyejin-ah.”

 

“Hmm?” She answered. Her fingers continuing to idly press on the tv remote, looking for something decent to watch.

 

“How do you feel?” Wheein said. She clutched the pillow tightly against her chest, almost smothering her face in it. 

 

“Okay, I think,” she turned to look up at Wheein sitting on the sofa. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I don’t know,” she muttered.

 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Hyejin’s whole body has now turned around. She was no longer sitting on the floor, instead leaning into the sofa, towards Wheein.

 

“No,” Wheein shook her head, “I’m just… It feels surreal.”

 

Hyejin kept looking at her, something she learned to do when she sensed Wheein had something more to say.

 

Wheein smiled, “we left everything behind, in Jeonju. We barely made it here, barely survived, but now here we are,” she gestured at the living space of their dorm.

 

“Here we are, indeed,” Hyejin nodded. “We sure risked a lot.”

 

“Basically everything,” she chuckled.

 

“Yes. And I knew I wouldn’t have been able to do it alone.”

 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it alone either,” Wheein nodded.

 

Wheein’s expression became serious, and she made sure Hyejin was paying attention when she next spoke, “Hyejin-ah, if you’d had gotten cut, within a split second I would’ve quit this company too.”

 

“What. Wheein-ah don’t say that,” Hyejin looked at her incredulously, “don’t you dare throw away your dreams for something like that.”

 

“I’m serious,” Wheein cut her off, “we could just find another company, become indie singers, we’ll figure something out. But I know for certain, I won’t be able to do it if you’re not with me on this journey.”

 

“You’re crazy, Wheein-sshi,” Hyejin chuckled in defeat and turned back around to rest her back against the sofa, right in front of where Wheein sat, with both her legs crossed together.

 

The TV provided them some form of white noise while they sat together in their own silence. Wheein’s idle hand played with Hyejin’s hair from the back. Casually, she rain her hand through the dark tufts of hair.

 

“I like your hair a lot.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It’s a clean cut. Short and neat,” Wheein didn’t really mind that she’s talking to herself when in Hyejin’s presence. “Short hair really suits you.”

 

“I’ve had short hair for years, why so suddenly?”

 

“Nothing, just, observing.”

 

Silence.

 

“You know, I actually, would do the same thing,” Hyejin said quietly. 

 

Wheein continued to play with Hyejin’s hair.

 

“Lion,” she giggled to herself.

 

“What?”

 

“Your hair. Now you look like a lion.” Wheein laughed, taking a picture and showing Hyejin what she looks like with her phone.

 

“Yaaah, you messed up my hair,” she whined, fixing the back of her hair and brushing them down. “Did you even hear what I said?” She muttered and sulked.

 

Wheein smiled, “you didn’t have to say it. I know you too well,” she chuckled. Wheein leaned in and gave Hyejin a soft kiss on her cheek. “But thanks for the reassurance.”

 

Hyejin’s eyes widened and she turned around to stare back at her friend. Wheein just grinned, looking down with a soft blush adoring her cheeks.

 

“You’re welcome,” she replied with a shy smile of her own.

 

 

The front door slammed open,

 

“WE’RE BACK, KIDS. FOOD’S HERE.”

 

“YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE SMOOCHING WHILE WE WERE GONE.”

 

Wheein sighed, and got off the sofa, “I’ll prepare the table.”

 

“And I’ll heat up the rice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I am back. AFTER A YEAR. I am alive, yes.  
> In this chapter, there wasn't much narrative. It's just something I imagine their conversations would go when they talk about that time Wheein declared she would leave if Hyejin leaves. MoonSun were backbiting Hyejin in front of Wheein as a birthday prank.  
> With that, I'll leave you to your daily routines. Happy new year everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm a new MooMoo (relatively new. Has it really been 7 months already?). I guess its about time someone does something about this pairing. MoonSun is cute and all that, but there's so much potential with WheeSa's relationship which makes their dynamics so fucking interesting.
> 
> Also, a bad habit of mine is not finishing what I started. So yeah. That's a thing too.


End file.
